


utter chaos gc

by ghostynoah



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gc Fic, Other, eddies swole, henrys just a crusty classmate they have, ill edit these if it does, maybe stan's a furry ?, no pennywise but georgie still lost his arm, probably not gonna get shippy, richie's a bottom, richies trans and that just canon babey, stan is a kermit the frog kinnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostynoah/pseuds/ghostynoah
Summary: Kermit the Frog: Richie please stop sending us Remy from Ratatouille photoshopped onto gods face pics at ungodly hoursfuck: :)))))))))))egg: thanks richie!fuck: oh your welcome benegg: i hate itfuck: oh :')))))





	1. remyisourgod.png

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is really short but there will be more fdsd  
> -  
> richie: fuck  
> stan: Kermit the Frog  
> ben: egg  
> beverly: big dick energy  
> bill: twink  
> eddie: egs  
> mike: farm hunk

**utter chaos [4:23 am]**

 

**fuck** :

 

_remyisourgod.png_

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Richie please stop sending us remy from ratatouille photoshopped onto gods face pics at ungodly hours

 

**fuck** : :)))))))))))

 

**egg** : thanks richie!

 

**fuck** : oh your welcome ben

 

**egg** : i hate it

 

**fuck** : oh :')))))

 

**big dick energy** : dfjksdfjksd

 

**twink** : what is happening

 

**egs** : richie its 4 am what the fuck

 

**fuck** : well ur not sleeping either

edward

wait

what does egs mean

 

**egs** : :)

 

**fuck** : eddie please

what does egs mean

im shaking please

 

**twink** : i think it means 'eddies got stds'

 

**farm hunk** : FHJSDHSDFJ

 

**egs** : BILL

FDASFSDD

 

**fuck** : DJDJKD

sorry eddie i should have worn a condom

 

**farm hunk** : FHJD

 

**Kermit the Frog** : I

 

**twink:** rcihie y

 

**big dick energy** : SDFSF

 

**egg** : i

 

**egs** : it means 'eddie got swole' thank you very much

 

**fuck** : oh

yeah thats accurate

 

**big dick energy** : eddie is like almost at mike swole level now so fsdd

 

**farm hunk** : true

 

**Kermit the Frog** : If you had told me when we were 13 that Eddie was gonna get swole as hell in high school I wouldnt have believed you

 

**big dick energy** : yeah

wig

 

**egg** : are we just gonna ignore that richie implied he has an std

 

**farm hunk** : FDSDF

 

**twink** : fu c K

 

**big dick energy** : ssdfdsdfsd

 

**Kermit the Frog** : I sfsdfsdfsd

 

**fuck** : shUT


	2. richies a bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richies a bottom bitch, eddie is still swole, and stans a furry ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie: fuck  
> stan: Kermit the Frog  
> ben: egg  
> beverly: big dick energy  
> bill: twink  
> eddie: egs  
> mike: farm hunk

**utter chaos [3:46 pm]**

 

**fuck** : gUyS

 

**Kermit the Frog** : What

 

**fuck** : if me and eddie fucked who'd top

 

**egs** : riChie sdfhdjfhdjhfsdj

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Y

 

**fuck** : we're having a debate about this

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Eddie.

 

**fuck** : wHAT

 

**egs** : sdfjs stan knows what's up

 

**big dick energy** : eddie

 

**fuck** : cOmE oN

 

**farm hunk** : eddie

 

**egg** : eddie

 

**fuck** : WhAT tHe FUC k

 

**egs** : JDHFJSDHJ

 

**twink** : i think richie would tbh sdfsdf

 

**fuck** : THANK YOU

 

**egs** : bill wh y

 

**twink** : idk

he's taller than you

 

**fuck** : i fuck i n told u eddie

 

**egs** : literally everyone else agrees with me 

 

**big dick energy** : bill u dumb twink 

 

**twink** : fdshdjfh sorry 

 

**fuck** : WhY dO sO mAnY oF u ThInK eDdIe

 

**farm hunk** : cause eddie's swole

 

**egs** : thank yo u mike

 

**Kermit the Frog** : And you're too dumb to top

 

**fuck** : KSDKDF HOW

 

**egs** : DFHHHF  
  


**egg** : he's right ur 2 much of a dumbass u wouldnt know what u were doing

 

**big dick energy** : and ur a little bitch 

 

**egs** : DJDJDJDJ

 

**fuck** : i literally hate all of you

my only friend is bill now

 

**twink** : actually,,,,,,

 

**fuck** : BTICH U BEST NOT

 

**twink** : they're kinda right fdhfdf

 

**fuck** : sdhfjsdhjf ShuT

 

**farm hunk** : dsdfsdf

 

**egg** : pffdjkdjk

 

**egs** : FJDSHJFD 

accept the truth u bitch

 

**fuck** : blocked

 

**egs** : wait unblock me i have something important 2 say

 

**fuck** : .........

unblocked

 

**egs** : bitch

 

**fuck** : ADASDSADSA

 

**twink** : dhdjfsd

 

**Kermit the Frog** : this is so sad alexa play despacito 

 

**big dick energy** : JDHJSDFJDS

 

**utter chaos [2:56 am]**

 

**fuck** : okay but would i top anyone here

 

**egg** : richie it's almost 3 am

 

**fuck** : i asked a question bitch

 

**egg** : fddsd

 

**Kermit the Frog** : No.

 

**fuck** :

 

_bitch.png_

 

**farm hunk** : dsdfsdf

 

**big dick energy** : richie ur the biggest bottom here

 

**fuck** : bitch

 

**egs** : DJDDJD

 

**fuck** : ur gonna tell me i wouldnt top ben

 

**big dick energy** : oh of course you wouldnt

 

**egg** : JSDJSs

 

**farm hunk** : it's true

 

**fuck** : i hate this fucking family

 

**utter chaos [10:24 am]**

 

**egs** : the mood is being gay

 

**twink** : true

 

**fuck** : mood

 

**big dick energy** : always is bitch

 

**farm hunk** : i love being a gay farmer

 

**egg** : phat mood except im not actually a farmer

 

**Kermit the Frog:** Gay hours 

 

**egs** : it's always gay hours

 

**Kermit the Frog** :

 

_kermitholdingaprideflag.png_

 

**twink** : damnit stan u kermit kinnie

 

**Kermit the Frog** :  :) 

 

**fuck** : is stan technically a furry cause he kins kermit the frOG

whomst is technically an animal 

 

**egg** : he's also bird kin so

 

**farm hunk** : StanConfirmedFurry2k18

 

**big dick energy** : DFHJDF

 

**Kermit the Frog** :  I am nOT a furry

Bitch

 

**fuck** :

 

_someoneinafursuit.png_

 

rare photo of stan

 

**Kermit the Frog** : I

 

**twink** : DFHJDJD


	3. richies 1D back pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie wear he binder 2 long, the gang stans 1D, henry's a crusty rat, georgie's an icon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to boyfriend by btr on a loop way too many times while writing this  
> -  
> richie: fuck  
> stan: Kermit the Frog  
> ben: egg  
> beverly: big dick energy  
> bill: twink  
> eddie: egs  
> mike: farm hunk

**utter choas [3:24 pm]**

 

**fuck** : tfw when ur chest do the hurt

 

**big dick energy** : richie did you wear ur binder 2 long

 

**fuck** :

 

_maybeso.gif_

 

**big dick energy** : r u still wearing it

 

**fuck** :

 

_maybeso.gif_

 

**big dick energy** : R I C H I E

 

**big dick energy** : t a k e  i t  o f f  t w i n k

 

**twink** : ^

 

**farm hunk** : ^

 

**egs** : ^

 

**egg** : ^

 

**Kermit the Frog** : ^

 

**fuck** : .

 

**egg** : richie we're all gonna pull up 2 ur house and kill u

take the binder off 

 

**fuck** : fine.

 

**big dick energy** : thank you

 

**fuck** : anyway stans a furry

 

**egg** : DFJDFJK

 

**Kermit the Frog** : I

 

**big dick energy** : DFJDF

 

**Kermit the Frog** : I dedicate my entire life to our lord and saviour jesus christ and this is the thanks I get

 

**twink** : DFHJDF

 

**egs** : but stan ur jewish

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Shu T

 

**fuck** : DFJDFFJK

 

**utter chaos [1:43 am]**

 

**egg** : have u ever had the feeling ur drawn 2 someone

 

**Kermit the frog** : What 

 

**egg** : and it isnt anything they could have said or done

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Ben bls im shaking

 

**egg** : and everyday i see ur on ur own

and i cant believe that ur alone

 

**Kermit the Frog** : I

 

**Kermit the Frog** : God damn Ben are you listening to btr again

 

**egg** : but i overheard your girls and this is what they said 

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Ben no

 

**egg** : THAT YOUR LOOKING FOR A BOYFRIEND 

I SEE THAT

 

**fuck** : GIVE ME TIME I KNOW IM GONNA BE THAT

 

**Kermit the Frog** : This is my hell

 

**egg** : DONT BE SCARED TO COME PUT UR TRUST IN ME

 

**fuck** : CANT YOU SEE ALL I REALLY WANNA BE  
IS YOUR BOYFRIEND  
CANT FIGHT THAT

 

**Kermit the Frog** :

 

_kermithanginghimself.png_

 

**egs** : LET ME DOWN YOU KNOW IM COMING RIGHT BACK

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Eddie not you too 

 

**twink** : I DONT CARE ALL WHAT U DONE BEFORE

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Blocked

 

**farm hunk** : ALL I REALLY WANT IS TO BE YOUR

 

**big dick energy** : YOUR BOY BOY BOY B B B BOY BB BOYFRIEND

 

**egs** : stan we've bopped to btr together b4 u aint slick

 

**Kermit the Frog** : S h UT

 

**fuck** : DFJDFJK

 

**farm hunk** : stan confirmed btr stan

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Blocked

 

**utter chaos [9:32 am]**

 

**egg** : i miss one direction

 

**fuck** : mood

 

**big dick energy** : mood

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Can we stop with the boybands I dfhjgfj

 

**egs** : stan u literally liked one direction we all know this

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Shut u p

 

**egs** : we literally used to all bop 2 1D together

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Okay 1D had some bops

 

**twink** : yall remember richies 1D back pack

 

**fuck** : DFJKDFK

 

**egg** : o h my god yeah

 

**twink** : he walked into class on the first day sporting that gorgeous bag 

 

**big dick energy** : truly iconic

 

**fuck** : don't forget all my one direction school supplies

 

**farm hunk** : DFHJDFF

 

**egg** : fuck remember when henry stole the notebook and drew a big dick on harry's face

 

**fuck** : yeah

that bastard

 

**egg** : and then richie proceeded to yall "YOU DIRTY BITCH" across the classroom wh i le the teacher was talking

 

**egs** : DJDFDF

 

**Kermit the Frog** : fhjdjdf

 

**fuck** : the detention was well worth it

 

**big dick energy** : DFJDFDF

 

**farm hunk** : we stan a legend 

 

**twink** : yall remember when we threw those pop bombs over henrys fence last year

 

**fuck** : fuC K yeah and he started screaming DJDFJDJ

 

**egs** : DFJDJF

 

**big dick energy:** we r truly iconic

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Wait remember when Henry fell asleep in class and Richie cut that ugly ass mullet he had grown out off last year

 

**fuck** : DHJDFHJD

again detention well worth it

 

**egg** : FHJDFHJ

 

**twink** : and then there was the time at the town carnival when we got in a fight with henry about trans rights and georgie threw his who le ass prosthetic at henrys transphobic ass

 

**big dick energy** : DFDFJFDJ YEAH OMG  
  


**Kermit the Frog** : Georgie is a true icon

 

**fuck** : we stan the only true ally 

 

**egg** : DFDFKD

 

**farm hunk** : wa it i have a fucking video of that DJFJD

 

_georgiesiconic.mov_

 

**egs** : DFHJDJHFF

 

**big dick energy** : HIS SCREAM AND HIS FACE DFKFDJK IM CRYING

 

**egg** : "FUCK DID YOUR DICK LITTLE BROTHER JUST THROW HIS ARM AT ME"

 

**twink** : DFHJDFDF

georgie says thanks for calling him iconic

 

**fuck** : tell him we love him

 

**twink** : he says he loves you 2

 

**fuck** : 

 

_nice.png_


	4. u twinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jojo siwa, eddie failed his driving test twice, richies a ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie: fuck  
> stan: Kermit the Frog  
> ben: egg  
> beverly: big dick energy  
> bill: twink  
> eddie: egs  
> mike: farm hunk  
> -  
> also ik eddies supposed to be like a chauffeur or whatever as an adult but hes gay and he cant drive okay

**utter chaos [7:23 am]**

 

 **egg** : why does jojo siwa make lowkey bops

 

 **Kermit the Frog** : I

 

 **big dick energy** : ben why

 

 **egg** : all im saying is i understand how kids like this

 

 **farm hunk** : i have so many questions

 

 **egg** : :)

 

 **fuck** : mood

 

 **egs** : yall wildin 

 

 **twink** : ,,,

anyway

do yall wanna come over today

we can swim n shit

 

 **egg** : h*ck yeah

 

 **big dick energy** : what time

 

 **twink** : idk

what works for yall

 

 **egs** : i cant until like after 1 

 

 **ben** : im free whenever

 

 **fuck** : ^

 

 **big dick energy** : ^

 

 **Kermit the Frog** : ^

 

 **farm hunk** : ^

 

 **twink** : okay so like 1:30

 

 **farm hunk:** yee

 

 **egs** : ^

 

 **big dick energy** : if anyone cant speak now or forever hold your peace 

 

 **twink** : k so were all good

 

 **big dick energy** : think so

 

**utter chaos [1:52 pm]**

 

 **big dick energy** : richie and eddie where r u

u twinks

 

 **egs** : i honestly dont know

 

 **twink** : what does that mean

 

 **egs** : richies dumb ass took a wrong turn and we dont even know where we are

 

 **egg** : yall are way 2 dumb to be going places together

you need one smart person with you at all times

 

 **egs** :

 

_maybeso.gif_

 

 **big dick energy** : i hate you guys

is there not like a fucking street sign somewhere

 

 **egs** : hold on

i dont know 

 

 **big dick energy** : FJHJDFH what do u mean u dont know

 

 **egs** : i dont know any of these street names dfsjhdd

 

 **big dick energy:** just read the fucking sign it doesnt matter i

 

 **egs** : neither of us knows what we're doing right now

 

 **twink** : it's literally not hard i 

 

 **egs** : ghjsdjhdjf

 

 **Kermit the Frog** : Why dont yall got the way to Bill's memorized 

 

 **egs** : idk

 

 **farm hunk** : yall remember when eddie was actually good at navigation then he grew up into a dumbass

 

 **egs** : hjsdffhdj

at least im a swole dumbass

but listen idk how streets work i dont drive

 

 **Kermit the Frog** : Cause you're a dumbass who failed his test twice

 

 **big dick energy** : dDFHDJF

 

 **egs** : s h ut

wait i think richies got it

idk what he just did tbh but he says we're fine now

 

 **egg** : eddie u dumbass

 

 **twink** : DFJHDFJ

 

**utter chaos [2:32 pm]**

 

 **big dick energy** : where the hell did you go richie

 

 **fuck** : i am most certainly not on the roof right now

 

 **big dick energy** : richie i stg-

 

 **twink** : DFHJDHDF

dont break anything up there

 

 **fuck** : what do u mean 'up there' i just said i am most definitely not on ur roof 

 

 **egs** : DFHJDFH

 

 **farm hunk** : i dont even see you up there rich

 

 **fuck** : cause like i said i am most certainly not on bills roof

 

 **egg** : i aint playing these games

 

 **fuck** :

 

_richiesaninja.mov_

 

 **farm hunk** : DFHJFJ

where the fuck are you on the roof to be able to be recording us rn 

 

 **egg** : i AiNt PlAyInG tHeSe GaMeS

 

 **twink** : richie idfdshf

 

 **farm hunk** : DFHJDFHJF OMG

 

 **fuck** : WHaT

 

 **Kermit the Frog** : BILL JUST DROPPED HIS PHONE IN THE WATER

 

 **fuck** : FHDFJ

is his phone okay jfdghfjhg

 

 **big dick energy** : i dont think it is i sdfsdfs

 

 **fuck** : omg

 

 **egs** : i stg i just saw a whole tear run down his cheek

 

 **fuck** : fdhjfdhfjd

 

 **big dick energy** : this just in: his phone is not okay

 

 **fuck** : oh no fsdfsd

 

 **egg** : 

 

_billsanidiot.mov_

 

 **fuck** : HDJFH HIS FACE

he literally is crying a little omg

 

 **Kermit the Frog:** He looks like he's just been shot

 

 **fuck** : OMG WAS THAT BILL

 

 **farm hunk** : yeah jhdsjd

 

 **fuck** : im just chilling and then i hear out of nowhere

"FUUUUUCKK"

 

 **big dick energy** : "guys its not funny fuCK"

 

 **fuck** : djhfjhdjhfjdh


	5. I GOT REESES PUFFS IN MY BOWL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddies training for soccer, mike loves reeses puffs, georgie dabs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie: fuck  
> stan: Kermit the Frog  
> ben: egg  
> beverly: big dick energy  
> bill: twink  
> eddie: egs/bevs fave twunk  
> mike: farm hunk

**utter chaos [2:45 pm]**

**Kermit the Frog** : I haven't heard from Eddie in like a full ass day

 

**fuck** : me neither

 

**big dick energy** : yeah where my favorite twunk at

 

**farm hunk** : i think he's been dead ass training for soccer for the last 24 hours

 

**twink** : he really out there trying to hardcore make the team

 

**fuck** : tryouts arent even until like a month into school

thats like a two months or something away

 

**twink** : you just dont understand how hard it is to train for sports rich

 

**fuck** : okay you played baseball once when we were 12

and then you quit cause you got hit in the face with the ball one time

 

**twink** : literally no one asked richie

 

**egg** : dhsjdfhdj

 

**twink** : anyway eddies 100% gonna make the team hes good as hell

 

**Kermit the Frog** : he is

 

**big dick energy** : if you had told me when we were 13 eddie was gonna actually play a sport i wouldnt have believed you

 

**egs** : yall talking shit 

 

**egg** : fhgjfhj

 

**[egs changed their name to bevs fave twunk]**

 

**bevs fave twunk** : yeehaw

 

**big dick energy** : fjkghdfjgh

 

**farm hunk** : REESES PUFFS REESES PUFFS

 

**egg** : mike no

 

**bevs fave twunk** : oh god is mike eating reeses puffs again

 

**farm hunk** : EAT EM UP EAT EM UP EAT EM UP EAT EM UP

 

**twink** : someone tell mikes parents to stop buying reeses puffs

 

**farm hunk** : I GOT REESES PUFFS IN MY BOWL

 

**Kermit the Frog** : God help us

 

**farm hunk** : NOW MY DAYS ON CRUISE CONTROL 

 

**fuck** : gjfhjdfg

 

**farm hunk** : I GOT REESES PUFFS IN MY BOWL

AND JUST LIKE THAT IM ON A ROLL

 

**Kermit the Frog** : It's like 3 pm why are you even eating cereal right now

 

**farm hunk** : only cowards only eat cereal in the morning

 

**fuck** : ^

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Cereal is a breAkFast food

 

**fuck** : rules were made to be broken 

 

**utter chaos [10:08 pm}**

 

**twink** : god is dead

 

**fuck** : y

 

**twink** : georgie just dabbed

 

**Kermit the Frog** : I

 

**fuck** : absolutely nothing wrong with that 

 

**Kermit the Frog** : It's 2018 there is most absolutely something wrong with that 

 

**fuck** : hes just dabbing on the haters

 

**twink** : i 

 

**bevs fave twunk** : jdfhjdfhfjdhfjdf

 

**egg** : gfdg

 

**fuck** : 

 

_richiehitsadab.mov_

 

show this to georgie

 

**twink** : no

 

**fuck** : we must be dabber solidarity 

 

**twink** : no

 

**farm hunk** : what is this

 

**fuck** : next time we come over me and georgie r gonna dab on u 

 

**big dick energy** : what timeline are we in 

 

**egg** :

 

_benhitsadab.mov_

 

**Kermit the Frog** : Ben not you too 

 

**farm hunk** : HFDJHFDD

 

**Kermit the Frog** : This is so disappointing alexa play despacito 

 

**fuck** : this is so great alexa dab on em

 

**Kermit the Frog** : N o

 

**utter chaos [2:21 am]**

 

**egg** : nkotb goes so hard

 

**fuck** : yeah 

 

**big dick energy** : true

 

**twink** : mood

 

**Kermit the Frog** : No

 

**fuck** : stan y u gotta be a downer like that

 

**Kermit the Frog** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cause yall suck 

 

**egg** : that's awful mean of u 2 say stan 

 

**big dick energy** : u love us bitch

 

**Kermit the Frog** : sadly

 

**farm hunk** : dgfdf

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we skip forward to the second semester of the losers junior year, and richie and bill have a dare war going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent touched this since the summer but i have fun with text fics so i decided to write a little more,,,,,, this is real short hopefully ill update more  
> -  
> richie: suckmyme  
> stan: Furry (richie paid him 40 bucks to keep it all of 2019)  
> ben: 2nice2vore  
> beverly: lesbean  
> bill: rattwink  
> eddie: soccertwunk  
> mike: gayfarmer

**utter chaos gc [7:40 AM]**

 

**gayfarmer:** yall seen richie today ??

 

 

**2nice2vore** : yeah i saw him sprinting out of the entrance gates this morning screaming

 

 

**gayfarmer** : ?????

 

 

**2nice2vore** :

 

_richiesprinting.mov_

 

 

**gayfarmer** : y he yelling fuck so much ??

 

whatever dfhsdjfhs. he better get here mr. larson is talking about a partner project and if richie aint here to be my partner ill vore him 

 

 

**lesbean** : ill message him

 

 

**gayfarmer** : ive been texting him 4 the last 10 minutes and the bitch is dead

 

**bigdickrichie/bev.marsh PMs [7:42 AM]**

 

 

**bev.marsh** : richard where the FUCK are you

 

RICH

 

rich

 

rich

 

rich

 

rich

 

rich

 

rich

 

 

**bigdickrichie** : wldnt u like 2. know

 

 

**bev.marsh** : yes thats why im asking fuck face

 

 

**bigdickrichie** : where r. any of us in the universe, really ????

 

 

**bev.marsh** : richie i will eat ur ass

 

mikes been texting u 4 like 10 minutes nd ur bitch ass aint replying

 

 

**utter chaos [7:49]**

 

 

**gayfarmer** : JFGDHFGSDAHFGSDH

 

 

**Furry** : Oh god whats happening now

 

 

**gayfarmer** : RICHIE JUST BURST INTO MR. LARSONS CLASS WITH A WHOLE ASS MINECRAFT STEVE HEAD ON HIS HEAD AND HE STARTED FORNITE DANCING

 

 

**Furry** : Oh god this is because of the dare war isn't it

 

 

**rattwink** : ,,,,,,,,,,perhaps,,,,,,,,,

 

 

**suckmyme** : BILL IM GONNA FUCKIGN KILL U U DUMB TWINK

 

 

**2nice2vore** : JHFDSJFHDSJF

 

 

**lesbean** : PFFSHDJASHD

 

 

**suckmyme** : bill i WILL eat ur ass and i WILL get u bacl

 

 

**2nice2vore** : im guessing this is why u ran out the gates earlier

 

 

**suckmyme** : I WAS TRYING TO DRIVE BACK HOME IN TIME TO FUCKIGN GET MY MINECRAFT STEVE HEAD CAUSE BILL JUST THREW THIS DARE AT ME

 

 

**rattwink** : mike please tell me you got a video

 

 

**gayfarmer** : oh of course

 

_steverichiefortnitedances.mov_

 

 

**soccertwunk** : JFHDFJDS 

 

 

**2nice2vore** : SDJSADJASHD

 

 

**Furry** : Oh god. How did Mr. Larson react?

 

 

**gayfarmer** : he was thoroughly unimpressed. 

 

 

**suckmyme** : i have 2 talk 2 him after class jshajsf

 

 

**2nice2vore** : richie u complete and utter icon

 

 

**suckmyme** : y is this the only time u guys validate me

 

 

**lesbean** : cause u r otherwise invalid

 

but we love u anyway

 

bitch ass

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
